


The Golden Queen (Art)

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for After Camlann Big Bang 2015</p><p>Fic by katrina_linden: Destiny and Albion look on as Ygraine De Bois marries King Uther Pendragon; a headstrong peasant girl from Essitir befriends an insecure son of a Dragonlord; and a young Priestess-in-training struggles to meet the expectations of everyone around her. As a war rages around Camelot's border and magic fades from the land, the actions and choices of these three women creates a legacy that will reach through millennia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Queen (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been great to work with [katrina_linden](http://katrina-linden.livejouranl.com) and I absolutely love her fic! It's great to see a pre-canon fic done so well. The fic is [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4671821)
> 
> Thank you to the ACBB mods for working so hard and putting up with last minute panics from me!
> 
> And thank you so much to [Rie](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com) for the last minute beta and thoughts :)))

**The Crests of Pendragon, Ambrosius and du Bois**

 

 

**Ygraine**

** **

 

 

Thoughts and feedback much appreciated :)


End file.
